ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
True assassins never die!/Chapter 6
tand6 tragedy I am back after sooooo long sorry about that my dear fans I kinda forgot stuff about the story but itll be fine i am sure true assassins never diiiiiiiiiiiiie! chap 6 Everyone was fighting! me and derek and bella and jace and alec were fighting against all the evil people. James and Victoria and Laurent and Angela had come tru the ceiling! "lol wtf are you guyz doing?" said angela rain bennet. She was a fucking stupid-ass gothic everybody hated. "wear out of here." And then they left. "Nooooo fucking gothic bitch" I said "ur not even a real goff like the cool ones like milena and chella!" "heeeeeeeeeheeeeeeheeeeee" wolfbloodrei screeched (cuz shes a demon wereman) "now you will DYE!" AND THEN ALL OF THE EVIL PEOPLE ATTACKED ME AND I DIED!!!!!!!!! Alec's pov "NOOOOOO ALEX!" I murmured. All the evil folks were laughin and then bamfed away because they knew they had killed our only hope. Our only light. The life of the party. My one true love "Its okay lol" derek said. "WHAT HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU LOVE HIM AND THEN SAY ITS OKAY THAT HES DED?????" I disillusionated. "Where both assassins and true assassins never die" (A/N TITLE DROP!!! it's a clever thing that only good authors do!) derek explained. "But we can't bring back the dead" bella said. "Yeah dats stupid" jace acquiesced. "OMG you get me!" Bella said. "This must be TRUE LOVE." and they started to make out. I knew Clary was still in the infirmary pregnant with Jaces baby but wtf straight sex is stupid and useless anyway. "Anywayyyyy" derek sighed "we just need to get him to a quest bed so we can get him back from the dead." (A/N see i told you there would be more homestuck later on!) "But" bella said pulling herself away from jace for a moment "that means we need to do it be4 his dream self dies and we arent even on the right planet!" "yeah usually but I said were assassins you stupid bitch." derek said nicely. "We don't follow you stupid rules." "Okay then what are the rules?" bella asked lasciviously. "The quest bed is just any bed where Alex has made love! And he has infinite dream selves so we have all the time we need to find one." "That wont be necessary" I said sexily. "we just need to go to the greenhouse." "Olol thats right you two screwed up there" jace laughed. "Is that true?" Derek said almost crying. "Yeah sorry it was a squirt of the moment thing." "lol okay maybe we should get to know each other then" derek winked. "Maybe later?" I said blushing. I wasnt sure cuz I was kind of a romantic guy and thought alex was my true love though. "But right now we have a task ahead of ourSELVES" (geddit cuz dream selves are an important thing in homestuck!) And so derek and me carried alex's sexah body upstairs to the greenhouse while the two horndoggies bella and jace were making out passionately in the bloodied hallway. Lol straight weirdoes. We placed Alex wear we had been sexing it up earlier today and... an find out next time Characters *Alex *Derek *Bella *Jace *Alec *James *Victoria *Laurent *Angela *Milena (mentioned) *Chella (mentioned) *Clary (mentioned) Chapter 6